Dan at Disney
by HeythereDeliah
Summary: Dan and Phil go to Disney world and meet Snow White. They run into her again in a chance encounter. What happens when Dan starts to develop feelings for her?
1. Chapter 1

After much nagging from Phil, Dan finally agreed to buy park hopping passes to see the parts of Disney World that weren't Epcot. "Why Phil? We are mature adults," said Dan, his tone dripping with irony. They were both technically adults, but the truthfulness of the statement stopped there. "Come on," Phil whined. "We didn't meet any characters the last time we were here. I want the full Disney experience. I want to ask Belle what her favorite color is and be terrified by Cruella Deville." Phil's pleas were pointless seeing as they had already bought the tickets. Dan knew that it would probably be great and a childhood dream come true to meet Woody or Hercules, but for now, he was going to pretend to hate every minute of it.

After meeting a few characters, Dan couldn't help but break his moody façade. He had expected the characters to seem so fake, but they had him completely believing in the magic of Disney. In search of more characters, they made their way to Snow White's wishing well. She must not have been there long, because a crowd hadn't even gathered yet. Her eyes brightened as the boys approached her. "Oh! Hello there dears!" she chimed. Not only did she look the part, but sounded perfect for it too. "Can we get a picture?" asked Dan. She lightly brushed his arm before responding. "Sorry, I was just making sure that you are indeed not on fire." Dan laughed and Snow White let out a chirpy giggle. Wow, he had just gotten recognized by Snow White. This was a magical place. "Oh course the two of you can get a picture." She turned toward Phil. "It would be an honor to take a picture with someone as amazing as you." Phil did everything he could not to fangirl on the spot. He felt five years old.

After a few selfies, the pictures started to get goofy. They even convinced Snow White to do a Flynn Rider style smolder for the camera. "Yep," said Dan. "That one's going on Twitter." "Twitter?" ask Snow White, sounding perplexed. "You mean like the sound birds make?" Dan laughed. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"Oh my god, there's Jasmine!" squealed Phil. He turned back to them and said "Be right back," before taking off like a kid that has been given too much sugar. Snow White let out another chirpy laugh. 'How do vocal chords even manage to make that sound' Dan wondered. "Oh, well he certainly seems excited. I hope you are too!" said Snow White, breaking him out of the thought. "Oh, um, yeah, of course I am," he replied lamely. "Wonderful!" Snow white beamed, clasping her hands together. Dan would have been happy to talk to the princess longer, but a line of kids was starting to form. She seemed willing to talk to him more, but he didn't want to be that guy who took time with princesses away from children. He told her goodbye and raced after Phil, who appeared to be telling some crazy story to Aladdin. He didn't see, but she waved goodbye to him as he departed.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys stayed till closing, making sure to see the firework display. After taking the long walk to the car they had rented for while they were in America, Phil muttered "Damn it." "What is it?" Phil sighed. "I seem to have lost my wallet. I better go see if the front desk is still open." "Do you want me to come with you?" asked Dan. "Na," said Phil. "I'll try to make it quick." Phil took off toward the park, holding his new Mickey Mouse ears on his head as he ran.

Dan knew the car would be hot, sitting in the sun like a solar oven all day. He opted for leaning against the car instead of sitting inside as he waited for Phil. The cool, humid, Florida air felt nice. He found himself scanning the parking lot. It was mostly empty with just a few cars scattered here and there. He and Phil had taken their own sweet time exiting the park, so it wasn't a surprise. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting his mind soak in the day.

He got so relaxed that he jumped about a foot when he heard a voice say "Oh, hey." He opened his eyes to see a girl standing about a car length away, looking at him like she knew him. He stared back blankly. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place her. She stared back for a second and then laughed at herself. "Of course you don't recognize me, what am I thinking." She cleared her throat and in a high sing songy voice asked "Does this help?"

"Snow White!" Dan exclaimed.

She bit her lip. "Um, yeah, sorry to ruin the magic. Whoops." Seeing her out of costume, Dan noted that she was the not the kind of girl that automatically makes you think Disney. Her hair was short, shorter than Snow Whites bob, and dyed a dark red. She wore red and black striped jeans and an old American Idiot Green Day T-shirt.

"Oh no, it's not a worry, you look nothing like Snow White," he blurted out. She raised her eyebrows. "That is not what I meant!" he said, scrambling to make the situation less awkward. "I mean, in costume, you had me totally convinced that you live with lots of men." She smirked. "That came out wrong! I mean you were totally convincing. You just look a lot less like her out of costume." Dan felt incredibly embarrassed, but to his surprised, she laughed. "Yeah yeah, I don't exactly look the Disney part, but after 2 years, I convinced my manager to let me dye my hair. I wear a wig anyway. And you'd be surprised at how many cast members, myself included, that have tattoos. As long as the costumes cover them, they don't care." "Really?" he asked, surprised. "Oh yeah," she replied. "Whenever someone new comes in and they have a tattoo, everybody in the break rooms starts comparing tattoos. There's something funny about seeing Cinderella lift up her skirt to show you the mermaid tattoo on her thigh." Dan laughed. This girl was funny.

"I got it!" Phil yelled, running toward the car. "Someone turned it into the front desk. How great is that? This place really is magic." He turned toward the girl, as if noticing her for the first time. "Who's this?" Dan realized he didn't actually know her name, so after a moment of silence, he just said "Snow White."

Phil just about exploded. "Holy cow, this is so cool! It's like meeting undercover Snow White." She smiled and stuck out her hand. As Phil shook it, she said "Thanks, but I prefer Belle."

"As in you play the character Belle?" Phil asked confused. She smiled, holding back a laugh and shook her head. "No, as in that's my name."

"Oh, well I'm Phil and this is Dan," said Phil enthusiastically. Dan rolled his eyes. "Phil, she made jokes about our usernames, I think she knows that." "Sorry," said Phil. "I'm still pretty star struck from meeting all the characters."

"To think, I meet a famous youtuber, and they're the one that's star struck," said Belle. She started fishing around in her purse for car keys. "Sorry for keeping you guys. I'm sure you want to get back to your hotel."

"Actually, we were gonna go meet up with some of our friends. You should come," said Phil. "Yeah, um, if you want," said Dan, trying to make the invitation seem a little less aggressive. Phil's enthusiasm gets away from him sometimes.

"Trust me, I'd love too, but I work a morning shift tomorrow. I don't know how long you guys are in town, but maybe we can go get lunch or something tomorrow. Show you guys the non-tourist side of Florida." Before Phil could sound too excited, Dan said "Yeah, that'd be nice." She handed him her phone and he put in his number. "Cool, can't wait to show you guys around," she said, waving goodbye.

After making sure she got to her car alright and Phil winning the fight on who got to drive, the boys got in the car. "Dude, that staring was creepy," said Phil. "What are you talking about?" asked Dan defensively. "You wouldn't stop looking at her!" said Phil. "You were looking at her too," Dan pointed out. "Yeah, but I wasn't staring," said Phil. Dan huffed. "You were the one with the crazy enthusiasm." "Yeah, but that's normal for me," Phil pointed out. Dan knew he was right. Still, he hadn't caught himself staring at the time, making Phil pointing it out all the more embarrassing.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle tried to be quiet when entering her apartment, even though her roommate slept like a rock. She really needed to be more concerned about the cat attacking her ankles.

Instead of going to bed, she found herself in the kitchen. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She fixed herself a cup of black earl gray tea and sat on the counter. She'd met plenty of celebrities before as Snow White. It's not uncommon for them to come to Disney, publically or incognito. It didn't even faze her anymore. It was weird to think some guys from youtube that she had crushes on when she was 15 were the first to make her feel excited in a long time. She was genuinely looking forward for tomorrow. She spent so much time working that she rarely socialized as herself instead of Snow White. Her teenage self would be squealing.

The cat started nudging her. "You don't belong on the counter." The cat meowed at her. "No, see, I'm allowed on the counter because I don't have fur." The cat just meowed. "No, that is not racist!" The cat responded by nuzzling her with its head. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I'll go to bed. No need to be so pushy."

"Will stop checking your phone?" Phil whispered. Dan and Phil were playing Cards Against Humanity with a bunch of their internet friends from VidCon. Dan was usually really good at this game, but tonight, he was in last place with no black cards. He barely looked at his cards. "She's probably in bed."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dan bluffed. Phil just rolled his eyes. "Hey, is that dip over there?"

"Um, that crab dip has been sitting out all day," Hank Green warned from across the room. "Oh I'm sure it's fine," said Phil, making his way toward the creamy crab deliciousness.

Phil was very very wrong. At 5 am, Dan woke up to the sound of Phil vomiting. Luckily, he found Phil in the bathroom instead of in bed. "Oh man, are you alright?" If they were girls, Dan would have held his hair. "Next time the creator of VidCon tells me not to eat something, remind me to listen to him," Phil groaned.

Phil was asleep on the bathroom's cold tile floor when Dan got a text from Belle at 10am.

*Hey, it's Belle. I'm on my break right now, but I'm off at 12. You guys wanna meet up around 1?*

"Phil!" Dan called through the bathroom door.

"For god's sake, man!" Phil mumbled, failing at all attempts to sound angry. "Stop yelling and just come in. My head is pounding." Dan walked in to find his best friend leaning up against the bathtub. "Belle just texted me asked if we wanted to meet her at 1. Do you feel up to it?" Phil just groaned in response. "I understand man, it's fine. We have a full day at VidCon tomorrow, and we should focus on you getting better." Dan did his best to keep any of his disappointment out of his voice. Just as he was about to go get Phil a damp wash cloth for his head, Phil said "You should go." Dan leaned against the door frame. "I don't think so man. You're in pretty bad shape." Phil just shrugged. "I'm honestly probably just going to sleep. You don't need to be around for that. Plus, let's face, you're not exactly a great nurse."

Dan exchanged a few texts with Belle, explaining poor Phil's situation and arguing over who was picking up who. They both put up a good fight, but Belle ended up winning because she knew the area and Dan didn't. Dan started getting ready, asking Phil every 10 minutes if he was ok with him leaving. Phil just eventually stopped answering all together. It was nice that his friend was so concerned, but he really just wanted to sleep.

Dan was properly nervous when 1 rolled around. Just when his phone informed him it was 1:06 and he was sure she had stood him up, his phone buzzed. It was a text from Belle.

*Get in the car loser, we're going shopping!... By which I mean I'm in the lobby.*

Dan chuckled a little bit at the Mean Girls reference.

When he stepped out of the elevator into the lobby, he spied her looking at her phone. She hadn't noticed him yet, so he took the opportunity to look her over. She was wearing a pair of black riding boots and a short, black, sleeveless dress that hugged her torso and flared into natural pleats in the skirt. Her hair was expertly spiked into a style that was half punk and half anime. Eyeliner seamlessly surrounded her eyes, making them pop. To top it all off, she was smiling broadly, laughing at whatever was on her phone. He felt a tinge of jealousy.  
>He wanted to be the one making her laugh.<p>

She finally looked up and waved at him, beckoning him forward. "I like your dress," he said as he approached. "Thanks, I'll let you borrow it sometime," she said with a smirk. "Well, it is black like my soul," he said flatly. She laughed. Mission accomplished.

"How is Phil doing?" she asked. Dan shrugged. "He's not great, but I think he'll live. He's just napping right now."

"Make sure you tell him hi for me and that I'm sorry he couldn't make it." She pulled a list out of her purse. "Ok, so here are the options on what to do today." Dan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "My goodness, that is quite the list," he commented, taking the list from her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

They ended up at café that Belle claimed had the most amazing chocolate muffins. "…and then she said 'You're such a poser!' Suddenly, it starts raining buckets, and the Channel logo just started melting off her purse. I just smiled and said 'Oh, dear, you should really use permeant marker when drawing on fabric.' I finished it off by batting my eyelashes like the good little Snow White I am." Dan couldn't stop laughing. All their food had been finished for a while, but they were having too good of a time to leave. He adored her laugh. It itself was worth the trip to America. He just couldn't seem to get tired of looking at her dark green eyes.

She was laughing at one of his stories, but suddenly stopped and stared behind him, her eyes wide. "What is it?" he asked, looking behind him. "No! Don't look. God damn it, she is so obsessed with me." He looked at her with a confused look on his face. She sighed. "That's my ex-girlfriend over there. I broke up with her, because she's kind of crazy. She takes every opportunity to make my life miserable." His stomach dropped. Did she say girlfriend? This was just his luck. He meets a funny, pretty girl, and it turns out that she's a lesbian. "Oh shit, she's coming this way, act like I said something funny." He managed a smile and started to chuckle and she joined in. He noticed her fake laugh was very different than her real one. It had a higher pitch and had a steady rhythm to it. If you hadn't heard her real laugh, you'd be convinced. A thin tall blonde girl walked by them on the way to the exit and glared daggers at them.

Dan stopped laughing and asked "Was that her?" Belle looked down at her hands. "Unfortunately." He leaned back in his chair. "Well, I'm sure you'll find someone who isn't bat shit crazy." She laughed. "I hope so."

Dan felt a little disheartened for the rest of the day, but there was no denying that hanging out with Belle was fun. They went to go play laser tag, and she kicked his butt Lara Croft style. Afterward, they went to the small food area in the laser tag place for pizza.

"This pizza is awful, but I still eat it every time I'm here," she said, looking at the greasy slice of peperoni pizza in her hands. "It is pretty bad, but it fits with the atmosphere of this place," he replied and proceeded to take a big bite of his own slice. She nodded. "That describes it perfectly, really. Oh Daniel, you are so wise. So it's 5:30 and we still have plenty of sunlight left for the day. Do you want to go to a park or something, or are you sick of me by now?" she said, smirking. "I'm not sick of you quite yet," he replied, matching her sarcasm. "I am kind of tired from all the laser tag though."

The two ended up sitting at a park, talking up a storm. They were talking up so much of a storm in fact that they didn't notice when an actual storm started to roll in. Neither of them noticed the darkening sky in till rain started to fall.

(Dan's .)

I grabbed Belle's hand and started rushing toward the nearby playground as rain fell hard all around. There was this incredibly large tube slide, and we crawled into the shelter it provided. Our laughter echoed off the plastic slide around us. The small space forced us together, making her have to lie on my chest. She looked up at me and bit her lip, still laughing. 'This is it,' I thought. 'This is the point in the movie where I would kiss her, but this isn't a movie. This girl isn't even into my gender.' I had to look away, trying not to let my breathe catch. We laid like this for a while, and our laughter eventually stopped. It was still pouring outside and neither of us brought jackets. It was silent except for the sound of water hitting plastic over our heads. Her breathing began to slow and her eyes fluttered shut. She really did look like a perfect little princess when she slept.


	5. Chapter 5

VidCon ended and Dan and Phil went back to their regular lives in London. Dan and Belle still sent sarcastic texts to each other all the time. He found himself falling more and more for her and cursed himself. He had to fall super hard for the girl he could never have, of course.

Phil texted her too, but their texts were almost entirely made up of Phil sending Belle pictures of animals and her replying with captions about what the animals were thinking.

Phil noticed the drop in Dan's mood after they left Florida. After a few weeks of Phil delicately trying to get Dan to open up, Dan told him everything. He told him how amazing he thought Belle was, how much he missed her, how he had fallen for her, and, most importantly, why she would never be into him. Phil was sympathetic, but knew there was nothing he could do to help.

One day while Dan and Phil were working on a video for Dan and Phil Games, the doorbell rang. Dan paused the game and exclaimed "God damn it! Dil was just about to get laid." "Dan," Phil said. "They are in love. They were going to make love." Dan rolled his eyes. "Phil, they are pixels." "They have feelings!" Phil said defensively. "Oh, just go answer the door," said Dan.

Phil went to go get the door and came back with a package. "Who is that from?" asked Dan. "No idea," said Phil. "It says it's from America." They opened the box to find two smaller boxes inside. One said 'To Phil', and the other was labeled 'To Dan'. Phil picked his up and got ready to open it. He looked over at Dan who hadn't even touched his package. "Well, aren't you gonna open yours?" Phil asked. Dan shook his head and smiled. "I'm going to make sure yours doesn't blow up first." Phil shook his box next to his ear. "It doesn't sound like a bomb." He opened it to find a stuffed lion and a note. He read it outloud. "'Dear Phil,

This lion is thinking that he loves you very much. Be careful, because he is also thinking that he wants to enslave you and all your lions so he can be the one true master lion. He's super cute now, but this isn't even his final form!

-Belle'"

"They're from Belle?" Dan said excitedly. He ripped open his package to find it packed full of boxes of Whoppers. He groaned. "She knows I hate Whoppers." He pulled out the letter and read it.

"'Dear Dan,

USA USA USA USA USA USA! One day the Maltesers will fall, and Whoppers, the one true malt candy, shall rain supreme!

-Belle

P.S. Call me when you get this.'"

"What are you waiting for, get out your phone!" said Phil.

Dan whipped out his phone and called her.

"_Please tell me you have me on speaker and Phil is in the room!" _Belle answered.

Dan put the phone speaker and said "Say hi Phil!" "Hi!" said Phil excitedly. "I absolutely love the lion. Thank you so much!"

_"I'm so glad to know you liked it! You'll have to let me know what you name it." _she said. You could tell from her voice that she was smiling.

"Why the hell did you send me a bunch of Whoppers? I refuse to eat them." said Dan.

_"Well I have to have something to snack on while I'm in England,"_ said Belle.

Dan and Phil's jaws dropped. "What?!" they said in unison.

Belle's laughter erupted through the phone. _"Disney is moving me to Disney Land Paris. I have a little over two weeks between moving from Florida to France, so I thought I'd stop by England on my way so I can see you guys. That is, if you'll have me, of course."_

"Of course!" said Phil. "Hell yes! Abso-fucking-lutely!" added Dan. "You have to let us pick you up from the airport," said Phil. Dan nodded, but, of course, Belle couldn't see it.

_"You guys don't have to do that,"_ she said.

"We insist!" said Phil. "And you have to stay at our flat. I mean it's no Snow White's castle, but it's better than a hotel."

_"You guys are the best!" _They discussed plane times and dates before saying goodbye and hanging up.


	6. Chapter 6

Belle was so excited that she dropped her luggage when she saw the boys at the airport. They were both holding signs. Dan's sigh said 'Belle' and Phil's said 'Snow White'. They both rushed up and hugged her. "Let us carry your bags," Dan insisted. "You two really don't have to do that," Belle protested. "We insist," said Phil, grabbing one of her bags.

Belle was going to be in London for 10 days and Dan and Phil were determined to make the most of it for her.

"What do you mean you've never actually had Maltesers?" said Dan, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove. "Well, it's not like they have them in America," Belle countered. Dan smiled and shook his head. "That's why you like whoppers. You've never had the pleasure that is Maltesers. I'm making you try them." Belle acted repulsed. "I shall not spoil my pure taste buds with that filth. Whoppers for life!"

"Are we there yet?" complained Phil from the backseat. Dan rolled his eyes. "Phil, the drive from the airport to our flat isn't that long." Belle put her hand over her mouth, muffling a laugh. "Hey now, what's so funny?" asked Dan teasingly. "You two are! You're like an old married couple. It's adorable," she answered. "Don't you dare start shipping Phan," said Phil, sticking his head between the two front seats. "Uh huh, yeah, sure, wouldn't dream of it. Not at all," said Belle, winking at him. "Oh no," said Phil, exaggerated.

"Hey Phil, can you get something out of my luggage for me?" asked Belle. "It should be in the green bag, on top." Phil handed her a red and yellow stuffed toy. "Phil gets a lion, you get Pooh Bear," she said, placing the toy in Dan's lap. He glanced down at it and smiled.

When they got to the boys' flat, Belle flopped down on the couch. "Yes! You guys have a comfy couch. Hello bed for the next 9 days." Dan and Phil sat on either side of her. "We can get a blow up mattress if you'd prefer that," offered Dan. Belle shook her head. "No, this is perfect." They all started talking about all the things they were going to do while she was there. Dan excused himself to go work on something.

"Then they're asking me why I was heading to Europe, and I obviously can't say to be Snow Whi-rert." Dan snuck up behind Belle and shoved Maltesers in her mouth, mid-sentence, and then clamped his hand over her mouth. After a few seconds of struggling, she started chewing. She moaned and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "They're good, right?" Belle looked at him angrily. "Yes, they are amazing, and you have forever ruined Whoppers for me." She grabbed the bag of Maltesers he was holding and started chowing down on them. "Hey, save some for me!" said Dan, jumping over the back of the couch to wrestle her for the chocolaty sweets. "Sharing is caring!" protested Phil, moving to the other side of the sofa. They both grabbed Maltesers from the bag as they fought in till there were none left.

"So what do we do with all those Whoppers now?" asked Belle. "I'm not going to eat them anymore." "Huh," said Dan, stroking his imaginary beard. "I'll have to get back to you on that."


	7. Chapter 7

"Wakey Wakey!" Belle chimed into Phil's bedroom. "I made American pancakes!" Phil groaned, sat up, and checked his phone. "Bloody hell, it's 8am," he said groggily. She shrugged. "My internal clock is all messed up from traveling." "I didn't even think we had the stuff to make pancakes," said Phil, stretching. "I went to the grocery store, sue me." Phil finally noticed that she was already fully dressed in leggings and a Bowling For Soup T-shirt. "When did you get up?" he asked, surprised. "5?" "Yes actually," she said, going over to him and yanking on his arm. "Now get up. I need your help waking up Dan. I'm going to get him back for the Maltesers incident yesterday."

They slowly cracked open Dan's bedroom door. "What's the plan?" Phil whispered. "Just follow my lead," replied Belle, sneaking into the room. "Go under the bed and grab his ankles when he gets up. I'm going to go make banging noises in the closet." Phil gave her a salute, got down on the ground, and squeezed under Dan's bed. Belle slipped into his closet and started making high pitched squealing noises and banging on the closet door.

Dan bolted up in bed. "Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," he mumbled, grabbing at his sheets. He started taking deep breathes to calm himself down. "It's… just… some weird… mutant owl. I'm sure." He took another few deep breathes and swung his feet over the side of the bed. Phil did his job perfectly; grabbing Dan's ankle, making him squeal and fall. Belle burst out of the closet and tackled him. Phil jumped on top, joining the pile. Belle and Phil were both laughing hysterically. "What the hell guys!" Dan complained, pushing them both off. "That'll teach you to shove things in my mouth!" said Belle, standing up and pulling Phil up with her. "That's what she said!" said Dan, clapping his hands together. Belle rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Come on, I made pancakes."

The three sat around the breakfast bar, destroying the pancakes. "These are so good," moaned Dan. Belle smiled at him and quietly started chanting "USA, USA, USA, USA, USA." Dan looked at her straight in the eye and said "Free health care." Belle looked down at her pancakes, defeated.

"Is it true that Americans sometimes put chocolate chips in these?" asked Phil, shoveling another bite of pancake into his mouth. Belle nodded, chewing a bite of food. "Oh, I bet that's amazing," said Phil. "We should make those for dinner," Dan suggested. "Breakfast for dinner? I am so down," agreed Belle.

The boy's, after much pleading, finally convinced Belle to play video games with them. "Wow, you really suck at this," said Dan, killing her once again in Halo 3. She shoved him playfully. "Hey, I kick butt at Wii bowling." If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was flirting. While they were both distracted, Phil killed them both. "Yes!" he cheered. Belle and Dan glared at him. "What, I won," said Phil. "We were taking time to communicate and plan Phil," said Dan, exaggerated. Phil rolled his eyes. "Still won," said Phil as he selected a new game.

Later in the day, Belle proved her Wii bowling skill by kicking both of their butts in it.

Around 7pm, after a lovely dinner of pasta (they completely forgot about the pancake idea), Phil announced that he was tired. "I don't why," he said, pointedly looking at Belle. "It's not like anyone woke me up this morning."


	8. Chapter 8

Belle and Dan stayed up talking. Mid-sentence, Belle's eyes suddenly lit up. "Holly crap, I just remembered that I'm old enough to drink in this country." "Oh yeah, you're 20, aren't you." Dan shot up to go get them glasses of wine. "Let me corrupt you, young one," he said, handing her a glass. She rolled her eyes. "I've had alcohol Dan. This will just be my first time drinking it legally." Dan raised his wine and they clinked glasses. "To legality then!" he said in a posh voice.

As they drank, they got closer and closer until Belle was practically on Dan's lap. As they were smiling and laughing at each other, Belle shook her head and mumbled "I always have to make the first move." She leaned in and kissed him. Dan was shocked, but kissed her back. When they separated, he stared at her, his face full of confusion. Her face fell at his expression. "What?" she asked, her eyes wide and nervous at his reaction. "You're… You're gay," he stammered. She stared at him for a moment before cracking up laughing. "Now everything makes sense," she said, breathless. "What?" asked Dan, still very confused. She shook her head and smiled. "Dan, I'm not a lesbian. I'm bi. You know, as in my door swings both ways?" He replied by kissing her urgently. The kiss quickly turned expertly sloppy. "I've wanted to do that for so long," he moaned as the pulled apart. She smiled and looked down at their now entwined hands. "I was so worried you weren't into me." He kissed the back of her hand in response. "Is this why you didn't kiss me in the tube slide?" she asked. He nodded. She rested her forehead on his. "That is such a relief. I really wanted you to kiss me." Dan lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "Then let me make up for it," he said, leaning in for another kiss. When they pulled away, she said "Oh man, that was cheesey." She shrugged. "But I liked it."

Phil walked into the living room the next morning to find Belle and Dan asleep on the couch. He saw the empty bottle of wine and just shook his head. They were both still fully dressed, but something about the scene felt off. "Nope, don't wanna know," he said, turning around to head for the kitchen.

Phil's words woke up Belle, and she caught sight of him walking to the kitchen. She shook Dan's shoulder, trying to wake him. "Mmmmhmmmm?" he groaned, stretching and opening his eyes sleepily. He smiled when he saw her. "Morning love," she said. "How very British of you," he commented, putting his arm around her. "What can I say," she said, leaning into him. "This country is rubbing off on me."

"So let me just make sure I got this straight," said Dan, smiling. "You're not a lesbian?" She laughed. "No Dan, I am indeed not a lesbian." Phil came into the room with a bowl of cereal. "Hey Phil!" said Belle. "Guess what, I'm not a lesbian!" Phil's mouth was full, so after a moment of staring at her in confusion, he just gave her a thumbs up. He swallowed his cereal and just said "Ok, that's nice." After shoveling another bite into his mouth, he said, "I still really want chocolate chip pancakes."


	9. Chapter 9

(Belle's P.O.V.)

The rest of the day was unbelievable. When I got dressed for the day, I decided to take the chance of wearing my leather jacket that proudly read 'Feminist' on the back in white embroidery. I've had more than a few guys stop talking to me after seeing it. Hell, I've a few girls do it too. Dan seemed like too smart and informed of a guy to do that. The only comment he ever made about the jacket was a genuine compliment about how good he thought I look in leather. This was even after I was sure he'd seen the back.

The boys insisted on taking me to the London eye. Once the ferris wheel started moving, I turned toward them and asked with an expectant smile "Now what?" Dan and Phil looked at each other and shared a chuckle. "This is it," said Dan with a shrug. "Is London really this boring?" I asked.

(Dan's .)

Phil and I knew the London Eye wasn't very exciting in person. We were counting on it. The plan was to start the day off slow so she wouldn't expect the mind-blowing day that we had planned.

(3rd person)

Hours later, Belle couldn't stop raving about the day when they arrived back at the flat. "... and when Chris and Pj did that thing with the chopsticks, oh man, I don't whether to laugh or be scarred for life!"

Dan and Phil did everything in their power to make the rest of Belle's time in England just as amazing. This even included having her in a baking video with them (making chocolate chip pancakes of course). Neither Dan or Belle mentioned the kiss they over wine that night. Without alcohol to cloud their judgments, they both fully realized that allowing any romance to blossom would be foolish. Admittedly, a bit of fear of rejection from both parties also had a hand in it. She would be leaving for France soon. Phil was plenty smart enough to not ask.

A/N: Sorry about the chapter being short. If you want more, check out my new Danisnotonfire fic, "Her".


	10. Chapter 10

[Five years Later]

Dan and Phil were covering the London red carpet premier of Disney's new live action movie. "So Dan, did you watch those movie clips they sent us?" asked Phil as he fiddled with his bow tie. The two were getting ready for the event. "Nope," said Dan, putting on his suit jacket. "Dan!" Phil scolded. "Well, did you?" quizzed Dan. Phil stayed quiet. "Adventure Time, season 5?" asked Dan. Phil nodded. "Knew it," said Dan, checking his fringe. "Everyone at these events should just wear name tags," said Phil, straightening his already straight hair. Dan laughed. "Of course Phil, that would be so professional." "Use our phones?" asked Phil. "Use our phones," agreed Dan.

Dan and Phil arrived at the premier early like the rest of the press. "Got the cast list pulled up on your phone?" asked Dan. "Yes," said Phil, confidently. "Have you looked at it yet?" asked Dan. "Nope." Dan just shook his head. Dan was about to ask Phil to check it real fast, but before he could, the first limo pulled up. The turned on their mics and the camera guy turned on his equipment.

"Hello, this is Dan and Phil, reporting for you live!," announced Dan into the camera. "We on the red carpet to interview that cast of Disney's new live action Snow White movie!" said Phil. The camera turned toward the limos that were pulling up to the premier. Phil had his phone ready for identification. "First on the carpet, we have- Belle," said Dan, barely hiding his shock. "Snow White?" said Phil, doing a bit of a worse job of hiding his surprise. Just like the first time they met her, she looked like Snow White. Her dress looked like if Snow White was walking down a modern runway. She was ignoring most of the media and signing autographs for fans.

"Belle!" yelled Phil to her, making Dan want to hide his face in his hands. Through all the noise, she somehow managed to hear him. She turned toward them, and her dazzling smile made Dan's heart drop from his chest to the floor. She was gorgeous. There was no way she had kissed him all those years ago.

She embraced both of the boys, causing many camera flashes. "Dan! Phil! How are you? It's been years." After she moved to Paris, they lost contact after about two years. "It's so great to see you," said Phil. "How does it feel from going working at the Disney Parks to being Snow White on the big screen?" asked Phil. Dan was still a little too shocked to speak, and was grateful for Phil being able to do most of the talking. Still, Belle and Dan hardly broke eye contact the entire time.

The next day, Dan and Belle were wearing hats and big sunglasses while sitting out side at a cafe. Their disguises had been more effective than they thought they would be. Without the distraction of the impending doom of either of them leaving, they talked as if the last five years hadn't happened. Finally, they were both at a place in their lives were romance had a chance.

A/N Want more Dan goodness? Check out my new story Her and my one shot Fall For You.


End file.
